The invention relates to rider rolls which, bearing on the web roll, are mounted to be vertically displaceable in lateral guides of support-roll winding machines.
In support-roll winding machines, which as a rule are provided with two support rolls for the shaftless winding up of webs, the web roll sometimes runs jerkily and in extreme cases is even thrown out. This will happen when the web roll building up gets out of round due to poor paper quality, for example, and the rider roll which bears on it starts to jump.
To prevent damage by a web roll that is being thrown out of the winding machine, the winding machine has up to now been provided on both sides with flaps made of heavy plate, for safety reasons. However, these flaps are a nuisance in operation and mounting them is troublesome.